Valentine's Day
by Mustang'sBunny
Summary: DarrenXLarten. Don't like, don't read. No flames please. Sequel to Lessons. Cute and oblivious. Yes, Larten Crepsley. New Years is a blur...rated M for shonenai ness...I DON'T WANNA GET IN TROUBLE!


DarrenXLarten

_Valentine's Day_

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters! Darren Shan does!

This is the sequel to "Lessons". If you haven't read "Lessons", go do so! Oh, no flames please.

"Why exactly are you going in here?" Larten asked me as we came to a stop outside a flower shop.

I had asked Larten to take me into town today so I could go shopping. It had been just a little less then two months since Larten confessed he loved me. That was back in December. Now it's February-February 14th to be exact. Valentine's Day.

I highly doubted the vampire remembered Valentine's Day from when he was young, or even when I asked him about it at New Year's-then again, there are a lot of things I can't remember about New Year's. I had to explain it to him back then-or at least I think I did. He really is adorable when he's so oblivious. He truly is. So much so, I would do ANYTHING for him.

And that's why I've asked him to bring me here.

"I'll just be a minute," I said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You wait here."

"Alright..." he said as he rubbed his cheek with a far off gaze in his eye.

I walked inside the crowded store with caution. Being a half-vampire, I was a bit nervous about being around so many people. What if they saw through me? What if they see I'm not all the way human? Or what if I accidently hurt some one?

'Oh who am I kidding?' I though to myself.

I mean, what were the chances of any of that happening on a busy day like today? Man am I glad that some humans are too self-centered to notice a lot of things!

Searching through the rows of colorful flowers along the wall, I spotted the species I wanted, and of course, on Valentine's Day, it was the most crowded part of the whole store.

"Excuse me," I said as I wiggled through the crowd.

Gah! This is such a pain! I should have come yesterday with Evra! Luckily for me, my size allowed me to wiggle in between the people with ease. I reached out in between two men and gently picked up the flower I wanted to get Larten; a blood red rose.

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, "Man, how cliche," or "You aren't creative at all, are you?". Well, you know what? Feh! I do things the way I want! Besides, Larten likes the color red!

Happy with the rose, I walked over to the cashier and paid for it.

"Only one, sir?" the woman behind the counter asked as she handed me the rose.

"Yes, please."

It was strange standing there paying for something as common as a rose. I hadn't done anything so..._normal_ since become the vampire's assistant. I almost enjoyed the feeling of being in the store.

"Would you like a white ribbon to go with it?" the woman asked, distracting me from my thoughts.

"A white...oh! Oh yes please!"

I had forgotten about the white ribbon. Love forever. I also forgot to mention that to Crepsley...I think.

The cashier handed me my flower, a ribbon tied around the stem, just above the first leaf. It was very pretty. Okay, a guy-especially a vampire-shouldn't use the word 'pretty', but that's the only word I could use to describe it. The petals were a deep dark red, and not fully bloomed. The stem was a dark green, the same color as the three leaves that were left attached. A couple torns were also left on the stem, but since they were spaced out a bit, I didn't have to worry about cutting myself.

"Thank you," I said, then walked outside where Larten was standing up against the building, hidding in the shade.

It wasn't too bright outside since it was snowing, but my mentor tended not to want to risk it. Besides, he looked almost comfy looking up at the snow with his back pressed to the brick wall.

"Larten!" I called over, causing his eyes to snap over at me.

"Are you done?" Larten asked, walking forward to meet me.

"Yup."

I could feel a light blush on my face as I pulled the flower from behind my back. I held it out for the vampire to take. He blinked slowly at the rose, then looked up at me.

"Is it for me?" he asked, still looking surprised.

"Yes," I replied sweetly, shuffling my feet on the ground with embarrassment.

"The occasion?" Larten inquired.

"Do I need a reason?" I asked.

Larten smile while raising his one eyebrow.

"Alright," I chuckled as he slowly took his flower, "it's Valentine's Day."

"Thank you, Darren."

My orange haired love leaned over and kissed my cheek, causing me to turn full on red.

"You know...when you were in there...I thought you were buying it for a girl," he admitted, while snaking his arms around my waist.

"Nope. I was buying it for you. Today's an important day for lovers y'know?"

"Yes, I vaguely remember you saying something about that on New Year's...but that night is a bit...how do you say? Clouded?"

"Foggy?"

"Yes, that's it."

I chuckled and squeezed him close.Like I said: so adorable!

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Yes Darren, I do," he said, patting me on my head."I especially like the colors."

"I thought you would."

"But what does the ribbon mean?" he asked.

"Love forever."

"Even better," he said, his breath sweet on my neck.

"We can go home now."

"That's all you came for?"

"Um, yeah?"

He gave me another smile and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you. I shall give you a better _thank you_ once we get back to the Cirque," he whispered. "Just not in public."

"I can't wait," I whispered back.

With my face so close to his for the whisper, nobody noticed when I slipped him a quick kiss on the lips.

Larten drew back up to his normal height and offered his hand.

"Let's get going, the sun will be setting soon and Mr. Tall will be wondering."

I hugged his arm close, and started pulling him along, happy something actually went right in my life for once. I vaguely wondered how long it would last, but I brushed those thoughts aside as I happily anticipated what was in store for me once we got back home.

My first DarrenXLarten shonen-ai. Hooray. Was it good? Okay? Horrible? Let me know! Click the review button and tell me! The only thing I don't like about my work here is the fact that Larten isn't really like that, and I highly doubt he would do THAT to Darren just for giving him a rose.


End file.
